Dark Skies
by believable-pen
Summary: A strange Spaceship darkend the sky over earth, what do they want...


DARK SKIES

It was as black as night, yet it was not yet two in the afternoon. The sun was hidden behind a strange oval-shaped space craft.

Captain Jack Harkness looked up. He was standing beside the Water Tower. He turned to Ianto Jones, who was standing beside him.

"It's not going away, Ianto."

"Not much we can do about it down here, Jack."

Jack shook his head. "No, there isn't."

Ianto turned to face Jack. "I know that look Jack. What have you got in mind?"

"Pay them a little visit. See what they want."

"World domination," quipped Ianto.

"That may not be far from the truth," he eyed the younger man. "I'll go tonight." Jack looked around him. "Not that that will make any difference. It's like night now."

Ianto turned to stand on the secret lift. "Be careful," was all he said, in a whispered tone.

Jack smiled. Their relationship had grown over the last few months, and since loosing both Tosh and Owen, Ianto had become more aware of his mortality. Jack on the other hand, had no need to worry. He would never grow old or die

On reaching his office, Jack riffled through his top draw. He let out an excited yell when he found what he was looking for- a small object, the size of a calculator. Minutes later, he was outside, looking down into the Hub.

Gwen Cooper was at her workstation. Her husband, now a Torchwood operative, was standing beside her. They were laughing, happy in each other's company. Andy Davidson, the one time Police Officer and Gwen's old partner on the force, was cleaning off the autopsy table. He, too, had been seconded into Torchwood. Then there was Ianto Jones. Jack couldn't help but smile. He was busy making coffee. The best coffee in the world, according to Jack. Ianto turned, looking up at him, as if he knew he was being watched. Jack just smiled. They didn't need words.

"I'd like you all in the Boardroom as soon as the coffee's ready."

No one said anything.

Ianto entered the Boardroom with a tray filled with cups of steaming coffee. He placed it in the middle of the table, taking one cup and giving it to Jack.

"I'm going up to the space craft tonight. See what they want."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, Jack?" asked Gwen.

He smiled. "Not for me." Jack sipped his coffee. "They obviously want something and we need to find out what that is."

"Right," said Rhys.

"What if we can't give them what they want?" Andy asked.

"Then we barter, until we can find something else."

Ianto stood, walking to the Boardroom door.

"Ianto?" this from Jack.

"Arrr, going to get more coffee," he lied, leaving the room.

Gwen smiled sadly at Jack.

"He'll be okay. Right. I'll leave around 1am. It should be quiet. No one to see me leave," he watched to see if Ianto was coming back.

The rest of the day was spent in relative silence. Everyone kept busy. Especially Ianto Jones.

At 12.50am. Jack was just putting on his greatcoat when Ianto appeared at the hole leading down to their bedroom.

"Not planning on leaving without saying goodbye, were you?"

"No," he eyed the younger man. "Don't worry. I'll come back, Ianto. I always do."

"What if you don't? What if they leave with you on the space craft? What if..."

"Too many 'what if's'," he sighed, taking Ianto by the shoulders. "I will be back." He took a step back, opened his wrist band and punched in a few numbers. Seconds later, Ianto stood alone.

Jack landed on what looked like a transporter deck, but he wasn't sure. He moved cautiously, not wanting to be found too quickly. Time to devise a plan he though. Moving to his left, Jack stood outside the first doorway. No sound from within. He moved deeper into the craft, keeping his eyes pealed for any sudden movement.

From no where, Jack was overpowered by four beings. Each identical in appearance. They held him fast.

"Why do you sneak around, Earthman?"

Jack shrugged, then smiled. "Checking out the place."

"Arr. Why are you here?"

"To see what you want from us."

"Why should we want anything?"

Jack looked puzzled. "You're above our Planet, blocking out the Sun. You must want something."

"No. We felt the heat from the.. Sun. We are protecting you."

"Protecting us?"

The being nodded. "From being burnt," he signalled for the others to release Jack, "You came here to bargain with me. You thought I would hold your Planet to ransom?"

"Yes."

"I am Thorntilk, leader of the Ondinarko people. We are a peaceful nation. We mean you no harm." Thorntilk extended a three fingered hand to me.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood, defenders of Earth."

They shook hands.

A smile spread across Thorntilk's face. "I have heard of you, Jack Harkness. Your name precedes you."

"All good, I hope," joked Jack.

Thorntilk smiled. "Mostly. I think I met a friend of yours. The Doctor."

Jack's face grew serious. "You've seen him? When? Where?"

"On Minaria, three of our months ago. In your time, a month or so."

"It's been quite a while since I last saw him."

"If I see him again, I'll tell him you wish to see him?"

"Yes, thank you."

Thorntilk took Jack by the arm. "Come, dine with us."

Jack checked his wrist band. "Great," he answered.

Ianto was was walking around the lower area of the Hub, in the Archieve's section. He was at home down here. Filing, collating. His diary was there, also. He wanted to read it. Read about the past two months. His time with Jack. Their time together. As he read, tears rolled down his cheeks. Was it the last time he'd see his lover? Would he be back. Or was the pull of another world too much for the one time, Time Agent?

Ianto slammed the book shut and went back up into the Hub, and sat at one of the computer terminals. Punching in a few key words, Ianto pulled up a view of the space craft above Earth.

"Google strange craft," he said aloud. Then, despite himself, he smiled.

Punching in a few more numbers, Ianto zoomed in on the Planet.

"Where are you Jack?"

Jack finished the unusual but tasty meal. "I hate to eat and run, but I really ought to get going."

"I understand. You must have people who are worried about you."

Ianto thought Jack. "Yes."

"Then go in peace, Jack Harkness, for we wish you and yours no harm."

Jack extended his hand. "Thank you."

"We will leave this morning. We are no longer needed."

Jack smiled. "I appreciate what you were trying to do for us."

Jack opened his wrist band and pushed a few buttons. He was gone in a flash of whiter light.

He landed outside the Tourist office, and opening the door quietly, went inside. He moved silently into the Hub, so as not to wake Ianto. As he entered the main area, he saw a familiar figure sitting at one off the computers, staring at the screen as if his life depended on it.

"You shouldn't be here," he said, quietly.

Ianto whipped his head round in the direction the voice came from. "Jack!"

They hugged for a few moments.

"I told you I'd be back."

"I know, I'm sorry. I was worried you'd..."

"Leave?"

Ianto nodded.

"Not now. Now ever. Not while you're still here."

They parted.

"So, what did they want?"

"They thought the Sun was harming us"

"So they were protecting us with their space craft?"

"Yep."

"Wait til the others hear about this."

"Rhys will go ape."

They both laughed.

"Look, I know you don't agree with Rhys and Andy being in Torchwood, but after Tosh and Owen died... well, we couldn't go on. Not just the three of us."

"I know. It's just a bit strange that's all."

"Yeah."

"It'll take a bit of getting used to, that's all." Ianto sighed. "There have been quite a few changes for me over the past few months," he smiled.

Jack put his arm round Ianto's shoulders. "Let's go to bed. It's still early."

"That's the best thing I've heard since yesterday." Ianto laughed, playfully.

"Why, Ianto Jones..."

They strolled hand in hand towards Jack's office and their bedroom. Both lost in each other. Both happy to see the other. Their worlds complete again.

The End


End file.
